


【All德】斯莱特林围捕行动12

by EpiskeyundMisletoe



Category: Harry - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 群p
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 16:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpiskeyundMisletoe/pseuds/EpiskeyundMisletoe
Summary: 哈利·波特和韦斯莱兄弟向学生们上生理课。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Other(s)
Kudos: 32





	【All德】斯莱特林围捕行动12

德拉科被哈利·波特众人从魁地奇训练场带回休息室的路上就被领着庞弗雷夫人的众多其他学生给阻拦住了，三大学院的学生们对于格兰芬多屡次私下享用这个甜美的，属于大家的斯莱特林青年感到愤怒，再次提出了之前关于轮奸派对的提议。  
“他的生理情况很特殊，你们没有了解过，贸然举行派对会伤到他的。”  
这是哈利·波特对大家的答复，但是格兰芬多众人也明白他们的行为已经引起众怒了，被德拉科激起的欲火烧坏了脑子的学生们不达到目的是不会罢休的，于是他提议让已经了解过德拉科身体情况的格兰芬多众人为其他学生们讲授一节生理课，让大家知道如何正确地享用这位美丽的斯莱特林青年。  
“生理课上会允许学习情况优秀的学生上来亲自操作。”  
看到仍旧不打算散去的学生们，哈利·波特不得不再次做出让步。  
然后德拉科就被庞弗雷夫人怜惜地带回了医疗翼，顺便把这几个不知道心疼人的毛躁小伙子痛骂了一顿，赶来找人的奥利弗·伍德也只看到被抱走的斯莱特林青年的背影。  
这次德拉科足足修养了半个月，期间被严令禁止探视，然后大家才终于得到庞弗雷夫人的许可，生理课终于如期举办。  
“宝贝，你只需要乖乖地躺在演示台上，什么其他的都不需要你做。”  
“演示什么？演示你有多美，大家都是你的小粉丝，很想见见你。”  
“不会对你做什么的，真的。”  
在格兰芬多狮子们七嘴八舌的诱哄下，德拉科被韦斯莱兄弟们牵着小手领到教室里。这间教室虽然已经非常宽阔了，但仍旧被三大学院的高年级学生们挤的满满当当，甚至有低年级学生试图混进来，但是高年级的各位尚且觉得位置不够，怎么会如他们的愿？当然是全部都被无情地赶走了，只能可怜巴巴地趴在门上听里面的动静。  
当那个诱人又甜美的斯莱特林青年终于在翘首以盼的学生们的目光中出现的瞬间，教室里炸开了锅。  
“梅林！他真的太美了……看看他的眼睛，噢，我感觉我被俘获了。”  
“我硬了。”  
“好热，我突然觉得口干舌燥，谁带了水？”  
“他的腰，啊啊啊啊！！我受不了了，我想去摸一摸他的细腰，哪怕下一秒他对我用恶咒我也心甘情愿。”  
德拉科灵敏地捕捉到了一些露骨又下流的词汇，他突然感觉这绝对不是疤头说的什么粉丝见面会，他害怕地想要逃跑，但是被韦斯莱兄弟们紧紧地环绕着，罗恩甚至把脑袋搁在他的肩膀上（罗恩其实在抓紧时间埋头猛吸），这让他根本没有办法摆脱众人离开。  
他看到台下坐在前排的奥利弗·伍德，对方脸上虚伪的笑容让他更加确信他被骗了。  
“安——静——”  
哈利·波特用声音洪亮咒大吼。  
“你们吓到他了！保持安静，各位绅士。”  
学生们看到局促不安的斯莱特林青年，全都乖巧地安静下来。  
“为了保证课程顺利进行，我为德拉科·马尔福准备了一点神奇的小药剂。”  
弗雷德·韦斯莱俏皮地眨了眨眼，拿出一瓶粉红色的液体展示给大家。  
“噢噢噢——”  
台下的学生们神情又激动起来。  
“什么？我不要喝药剂……”  
德拉科害怕地躲开弗雷德的手，但是罗恩和哈利走上前把他的脑袋固定住让他没法再躲，弗雷德用巧力捏开德拉科的嘴，迅速地把粉色的药剂灌了进去。  
“咳咳咳……呃咳咳……”德拉科想要吐出来，但是粉色的甜腻腻的药剂似乎一进入口腔就消失了。药剂几乎是立马生效了，德拉科感觉一股暖流从下体处升起，然后他的阴道和后穴都开始细密地瘙痒起来，阴茎也有了抬头的趋势，他浑身像被抽了筋一样软绵绵失去了力气。  
“哼嗯……”  
德拉科轻轻呻吟一声，在台下学生们的惊呼和抽气声中，哈利·波特眼疾手快地把软倒下去的德拉科托住，然后抱起他，让他坐到铺好了舒适软垫的演示台上，德拉科轻声哼哼着，体内的暖流逐渐变成灼热，瘙痒愈发强烈，让他难耐地下意识小幅度摇晃腰部。  
台下的学生们更加激动起来，前排有人站了起来，但很快被不满的后排学生按了下去。  
“嘘——宝贝别急，很多人看着呢，乖，马上就来满足你。”  
很清楚药效有多猛烈的乔治·韦斯莱亲昵地亲吻了一下德拉科泛起粉红的耳垂，在他耳边轻轻说。  
德拉科这才猛地惊醒，想起这是在公共场合，他又羞又怯地低下头想往旁边人的怀里躲，哈利哪里禁得住他这样主动靠近，一把将他搂在怀里，“绅士们，请你们遵守秩序，等下会有满足大家的环节！”  
哈利·波特看到躁动不安的人群，不得不再次强调，但是这次收效甚微，学生们依旧闹哄哄。  
然后韦斯莱兄弟们开始帮助哈利褪去德拉科身上的衣物，被药效熏得迫切想要雄性生物的插入来缓解的德拉科已经顾不上自己身处何地了，他乖巧地配合众人脱下自己的巫师袍，甚至攀附上哈利·波特，凑上去索吻。  
格兰芬多救世主怀疑那瓶药仿佛能顺着空气传播到自己的身上似的，他安抚着浅浅地舔吻了一下德拉科水润的嘴唇，“乖一点。”他拍了拍德拉科挺翘的屁股。  
德拉科白皙嫩滑的皮肤在褪去衣物的同时展露在大家眼前，吵闹的学生们不约而同地静了下来，教室里很快响起众人粗重的呼吸声。  
哈利·波特让韦斯莱兄弟们把德拉科的长腿抬起来，然后脱下了他最后的裤子，当德拉科散发着惑人的香甜气息的下身暴露出来的瞬间，他感觉到台下的学生们的视线仿佛都能化成实质一样火辣辣地投在怀中人的下身上。  
“各位，我先向大家展示一下德拉科独特的下体构造。”  
“别废话！”  
台下有人粗着嗓子喊。  
哈利·波特对韦斯莱兄弟们使了个眼色，然后让罗恩向上微微抬起德拉科的臀部，又让韦斯莱双胞胎兄弟把德拉科的笔直修长的双腿左右拉开，让他的白嫩的阴茎，粉红的阴部和肛门都毫无保留地展现给台下的学生们。  
“梅林啊，竟然真的一点毛发也没有……”  
前排的学生惊奇地道。  
“阴道口看起来好嫩好小，肛门更小，这真的能插的进去吗……”  
“这真的小到出乎我的意料！我觉得我的大鸡巴能把他的两个小穴插得合不拢。”  
“哇，他的阴茎已经硬起来了，我好想把他操地射出来。”  
“我更想射在他的生殖腔里。”  
“他里面肯定很暖，我想用我们的精液灌满他的生殖腔。”  
大家七嘴八舌地，满脸红潮地讨论着。  
下体裸露在空气中，德拉科看着台下男性们露骨的淫邪目光，羞臊让他浑身更加空虚，他喘息着带着点哭腔凑到哈利·波特颈侧，“疤头，我想要……我想要你……”  
在药剂的作用和前段时间的开发下，德拉科的嫩芽早就已经竖了起来，期待着爱抚，粉嫩的阴唇也呼吸般收缩着往外流出少于晶莹的淫液，肛门处颤巍巍地抖动着，想要被插入。


End file.
